1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a front cabinet and a rear cabinet that is fixedly coupled to the front cabinet.
2. Background Information
A conventional flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal television set (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-110578, for example). The conventional flat panel display device has a liquid crystal module, a cabinet with an opening, and a stand. The liquid crystal module is disposed inside the cabinet. The cabinet has a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. A cell face of the liquid crystal module is disposed opposite the opening formed in the front cabinet.
To give the liquid crystal television set a neat appearance, the gap between the opening and the cell face of the liquid crystal module must be even. Furthermore, when the front cabinet is fastened to the rear cabinet with screws, bending of the front cabinet occurs due to stress exerted around fastening portions of the front cabinet, which mars the appearance of the front cabinet.